


A Rush of Red

by sheeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: When Shiro and Keith spar, it feels like coming home.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	A Rush of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).

When they spar, time seems to slow down and speed up at once.

They’ve been doing this for long enough that Keith knows Shiro’s every trick and yet, it lasts for eternity in each move they both make. It gets his blood pumping, his cheeks flushing, and Keith ends up fighting the urge to smile. Shiro never holds his punches, never has ever since Keith asked it of him at sixteen years old, frustrated at the rest of his classmates, and wanting anyone to take him seriously. Shiro was the first that gave him a real chance, something that can’t easily be forgotten (as if he ever wanted to forget).

Keith dodges to the side as Shiro’s fist comes flying at him. It’s enough for him to grab Shiro’s arm, pulling on it with his considerable strength. Shiro almost tips over, but then he manages to keep on his feet the second Keith’s grip loosens.

“Is that all you’ve got, rookie?” The reminder of the casual nickname Shiro had called him a few times in their Garrison days puts on smirk on Keith’s face.

“I’m just warming up,” Keith replies, making a quick step towards Shiro’s body, trying to catch him off guard. The effort fails, but Keith retreats, falling back to the comfortable position of circling Shiro, his arms raised to rebuff any attack.

It’s a comfortable sort of lapse between them and Keith can’t keep his eyes off of Shiro, with the way his tank top fits over his chest or the sheen of sweat on his brow just starting to appear under the glint of the ceiling lights. It’s funny, they’ve known each other for years and some days, Keith feels like he’s back in the Garrison, sparring with Shiro for the first time.

It’s thrilling.

Shiro makes one last lunge at him, but this time he’s prepared, spinning himself around so he can push Shiro onto the ground, following with him even as Shiro tries and fails to twist himself upwards. Shiro lands on his back with a thud, and Keith’s straddling his stomach, air not quite getting to his lungs.

Their eyes lock with each other, and Keith doesn’t even have to say anything as he dives forward to claim his prize, giving Shiro a rough kiss on the lips, every ounce of the energy he’s worked up from fighting being put into it. Shiro responds in kind, his hands running through Keith’s hair, pulling at it a bit.

All of it sings in Keith’s chest.

He’s exactly where he wants to be.

Before things can properly progress, Keith manages to pull back, their foreheads pressing together as he breathes. “Wow,” he says, feeling that his muscles were going to be sore by the next day.

“Eloquent,” Shiro teases.

Keith rolls his eyes as he gets up, but doesn’t bother to hide his wide grin. He holds out a hand, which Shiro takes, standing up next to him.

"I'm starving. How do you feel about grabbing a bite to eat?" offers Keith.

Shiro flashes him a smile. "Sounds great."

And it is.


End file.
